The Loud House
'''The Loud House '''is a American cartoon that was made by Nickelodeon. The Loud House came out in May 2, 2016. The show was banned in Kenya in 2017. The show was banned in Turkey in 2017. Censorship Kenya Censorship *The show was banned for being "Pro Gay". Turkey Censorship * Following the airing of "L is for Love", Nickelodeon Turkey banned and stopped airing the show due to Luna Loud having a girlfriend at the end of the episode, making her a lesbian. UK Censorship Nickelodeon UK Season One *Episode 6b #The scene that shows Lynn and Lincoln listing to different types of balls was cut. #The scene that shows Lincoln's reaction to Lynn's comment about balls was cut. *Episode 18a: The one scene where The loud pets get shaved is cut. Season Two *Episode 2a #The scene that shows Lincoln putting the burrito in front of the exhaust pipe of Mrs. Jelinsky's car to heat it up was cut. (Most likely to avoid kids imitating it.) #Episode 24: In the scene were Lucy says “If you wanna make it more authentic, he could bite your neck”, Fangs smiles was cut out. After Lucy said “he could bite your neck”, the scene insanely cuts to Lori saying NO! #Episode 16: In the scene Where Lucy says Please tell me this is not bleach. and it’s bleach was cut out. #Episode 13: In the title card, The Loudest Mission word was taken out. #Episode 9b: Lori putting chocolate on her head was censored and being replaced with shot of her dancing. (This was due to grossness). Israel Censorship Season Two *Episode 13 #The scene that shows Lincoln and Clyde looking at a picture where Clyde is dressed as Lori was modified for the Israeli release. In the uncensored version it shows blood coming out of Clyde's nose, in the Israeli release the blood was digitally removed. Latin America Censorship Season Three * Episode 24b # The line "kiss my heine, you idiots!" was changed to "take this, you fools" Brazil Censorship Season Three * Episode 24b # The line "kiss my heine, you idiots!" was changed to "take this, you fools" MENA Censorship MBC 3 Season One * Episode 9a # The episode was not aired on MBC 3. * Episode 16a # The episode was not aired on MBC 3. * Episode 21a # Lincoln attemping to remove a comic from Rita's butt was cut. Season Two *Episode 1 #The episode was not aired on MBC 3. * Episode 3a # The scene where Lincoln talk with Harold McBride was cut. # The scene where Harold McBride and Howard McBride appear behind the door was cut. # The scene where Harold McBride and Howard McBride give biscuits to Lincoln and Clyde was cut. # The scene where Harold McBride and Howard McBride are talking about their son was cut. * Episode 4a # The scene that shows Rita Loud and Lynn Loud Sr. going into the pool was partially cut, removing the part where they take off their clothes and the clothes are next to the pool (from pool security cam). *Episode 8a #For unknown reasons, final scene is not shown. * Episode 12b # The episode was not aired on MBC 3. *Episode 18b #The episode was not aired on MBC 3. *Episode 20 #The picture that shows Howard and Harold McBride was Cut. * Episode 26a # The episode was not aired on MBC 3. Where to find it uncensored The American version is completely uncensored and the DVD's are completely uncensored. Category:DSTV Category:Kenya censorship Category:Needs image Category:2010's Category:TV Category:Cartoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:UK censorship Category:Israel censorship Category:Turkey censorship Category:Russia censorship Category:Malaysia censorship Category:Brazil censorship Category:Latin America censorship Category:Middle East censorship Category:United Arab Emirates censorship